


Day #11 - Won't Stop (Song)

by Accal1a



Series: October Nickels Insanity (2019) [11]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Nick getsthephone call from Burns regarding Eli's death.





	Day #11 - Won't Stop (Song)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyBoyAlexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBoyAlexander/gifts).

> I blame [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic). Go read _her_ October insanity [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849234/chapters/49560635).
> 
> [mindfluff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff) decided to join in on the madness too. Their fics start [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853593#work_endnotes).

_I wanna thank you for lending a love never-ending, so true_

_I'll be turn all wishing, I'll always be missing you_

_And I wanna thank you for giving a lifetime worth living to me_

_Whenever one chapter closes, another one opens, you'll see…_

Nick stared at the phone in front of him for long moments before throwing it across the salon so hard the casing fell off the back.

He took deep breaths…or tried to, he wasn't really getting a lot of oxygen into his lungs. When his vision started to darken at the edges his body seemed to lurch back into rhythm, and he gasped in a deep breath. When he exhaled it was watery at best, and after moments he was gasping in heaving breaths and sobbing them out, feeling like his whole body was grieving through just his lungs.

When he'd answered the call and it had been _Burns_ of all people, he'd nearly hung up on principal, the wound of his brothers leaving him despite his instance that Burns was dirty still stung, and he wanted nothing to do with the bastard. But when the man had called him 'son' he knew what this call was, knew that Burns wouldn't have softened his tone and tried to cajole Nick if this were another sales pitch. That tone was the one Nick had to use countless times before, it was the tone you used when you were about to deliver the worst news. It was just a coin toss which name was going to come out of his mouth, just a coin toss which one he was about to lose, just a coin toss to decide a death of someone far too young, just a coin toss for yet more grief, just a coin toss for yet more guilt.

He'd managed to get out a "thank you for telling me" before he'd had to hang up, not trusting himself to speak more. He knew he'd need to get to New York and sort out Eli's effects and his analytical mind was already whirring as to what had happened. Murdered? How in the fuck had an ex-Special Forces turned FBI agent been murdered? It didn't make any fucking sense. He wondered whether Burns had a hand in this somehow. He needed to get down there and find out, do his own investigating. He had vacation days saved up, and if that wasn't enough, he'd quit. There were some things more important than a career. Family was one of them.

He stared at his hands for a long time before he got to his feet to pick up the pieces of his phone, which had a cracked case but was otherwise serviceable. He hovered over the screen for a further minute before he searched for the number he needed. He hadn't called it in a long time.

It rang for only seconds before it was answered.

Nick opened his mouth and closed it again, unsure what he wanted to say. In the end he just settled on his brother's name. "Ty…"

"I know."

They left the connection open, but sat in silence. There wasn't really anything else to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can <s>squee with</s> chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
